Wartech: Senko no Ronde
It's a story from long, long ago --'' ''Fortana was born in the nook of a small village. Ever since she was born, she never stopped crying. Her wailing voice caused many people to suffer. If she didn't stop, her wails would eventually cover the entire world. "Fortana would surely be gone in 100 years time." The people held on to that hope and entrusted it to the distant skies. The people ran from the ark known as Earth... And so Fortana, who was left all alone, cried until she took her final breath. ''-- In this way, the old world came to an end, and a new world began.'' This is how the Senko colonies remember the First Impact. As the planet Earth became awash in the flames of war and chaos, the Goddiver corporation quickly repurposed a trio of cargo freighters into makeshift arks and set out for a mining installation on the asteroid belt's largest object, the planetoid Eris. Upon arrival, the installation was swiftly repurposed and expanded to house colonists. Goddiver's plan: To wait out the tragedy and attempt to repopulate Earth after the disaster and war had burned all life from the world. The chaos of the Impact, personified as a crying girl named Fortana, is the only publically known record of the disaster. Goddiver quickly assumed complete control as a sort of corporate government, complete with its own security force, the Goddiver Security Orginization, or G.S.O.. Important Events The Great Disaster The disaster that destroyed the Old World, known outside of the Senko cluster as First Impact. Details about it are unknown in the Senko cluster, including what it was and what caused it. The Humanity Council passed a treaty that forbids anyone from researching the incident, and the S.S.S. suppresses all who try to claim Earth is habitable. It is because of this disaster that humans were forced to leave Earth and colonize the Senko cluster. It is remembered only in the form of a story about a girl named Fortana. The year of the Great Disaster and subsequent settlement in the asteroid belt is marked by the start of a new calender, S.C., or Senko Colony year. (SC is the same as NCA. It is just what natives of the Senko cluster use.) Humanity Council The top decision making organization assigned by Goddiver following the Great Disaster. Their largest objectives were "the preservation of the Human race" and "a return to Earth", and they took on the responsability of uniting the survivors into what is now known as the Senko Colony Cluster. However, when their plan to return to Earth was almost ready, the Embassy Occupation Incident occurred. Goddiver lost almost all of its authority, and as a result so did the Humanity Council. Having been acting in secret since SC 100, all of the Council's efforts completely went up in smoke. Now, their name lives on only as a News Network special event, held once a year to commemorate the founding of Senko. The Embassy Incident An incident that took place six years ago. An armored group took control of an embassy located within the core Senko colony of Giovanni, in the heart of Goddiver's territory. Two days later, the Goddiver Security Organization forced its way in, and the culprit blew himself up. It was a huge tragedy, with over 300 embassy personnel, party guests, and special forces members killed. Mika's parents were killed in this incident. Several key members of the research team known as OPERA are also claimed to have perished in the explosion. The incident caused the public to distrust Goddiver, as rumors spread that the man responsible was a Goddiver technician acting on corporate orders. Goddiver receded to lick its wounds, and the Aria Corporation moved in to seize political control of the Senko colony cluster. Earth Homecoming Plan During the Great Disaster (known elsewhere as First Impact), it was believed that Earth became uninhabitable and that the fledgeling colonies would fall into disarray without Earth's support. The Humanity Council planned to return to Earth when their misguided projections claimed the planet would be habitable again, acting in secret so as not to rile the population. This plan eventually fell to the wayside when Goddiver lost authority. Now, the Aria Corporation is enacting its own version of the Earth Homecoming Plan, which is to never return to Earth. Both Goddiver and Aria Corporation have become aware that humanity survived both on Earth and on the Colonies. As such, the Earth Homecoming Plan has become a doctrine in which these facts are hidden from the general population. This is to prevent the population from leaving Senko for other colonies. In essence, it is a plot to keep the colonists bottled up and under Aria's political control. The G.S.O. and S.S.S. have both been working with the Earth Federation in a series of missions that are not revealed to the Senko public. After discovering that known criminal Ernula has been operating in the Earth Sphere, she has rocketed to the top of the S.S.S. most wanted list. The same is done for anyone who leaves the Senko cluster without authorization and close monitoring by the S.S.S.. Corporations Senko is a corporate government, with the largest and most powerful corporation having political control. There are numerous corporations within the colony cluster, but only two that have ever had enough influence to govern the cluster effectively. The first, and longest running, was Goddiver. Following the Embassy Occupation Incident, Aria Corporation seized the opportunity. With no true government, all police and military activity is handled by private security firms, most notably the Goddiver Security Organization and the Aria Corporation's Special Space Service, or Triple-S. As most corporations are involved in building Rounders, they are described in more detail on the Rounders page. Aria Corporation is the only major corporation in the Senko colony cluster that is not involved in the production of Rounders. Run by the powerful Narukami family, Aria is built on a foundation of deep-rock asteroid mining and metalworking products. There is not a single product in Senko that does not contain metal initially gathered in one of Aria Corporation's numerous mining operations. Other major corporations include Goddiver, Motivalier, Redares, and Tsunami, all of which produce Rounders in addition to their regular products. Well-known companies in the food industry include Hydrosoy, Lysome, Soypro, and also Goddiver. Common clothing outlets are Void, Goddiver (again), Redares, Solaris, and Trinity, with Void and Solaris leading the curve in the most popular Translucent Fashion ''clothing. Military There is no standing military in the Senko colony cluster, as there is no traditional government. Instead, the corporate government relies on security corporations and subcontractors to provide the sector with military strength. There are two major security organizations in the Senko colony cluster: The Goddiver Security Organization (G.S.O.) and the Special Space Service (S.S.S., or Triple-S). Beneath these two, there are dozens of smaller-scale security corporations and contractors for each major corporation. The Goddiver Security Organization (G.S.O.) Formed by Goddiver shortly after the founding of Senko, the Goddiver Security Organization has been the colony's standing military for over one hundred years. G.S.O. operatives function in small five-man squadrons, though undermanned squadrons are not unheard of in modern times. The G.S.O. also used to maintain an elite special forces unit, however all members were killed in the Embassy Occupation Incident. Following the Embassy incident and Goddiver's reduced influence, the G.S.O. has lost significant funding and membership. Most squadrons are undermanned, with two or even three out of the ideal five member slots left vacant. Authority has also decreased, and the organization is treated more like a municipal police force than a proper military entity. The most well known squadron within the G.S.O. is the 4th Security Unit, commanded by Sakurako Sanjo. The Special Space Service (S.S.S.) Formed by Aria Corporation as a private security firm, the Triple-S has quickly grown following Aria's rise to power in the wake of the Embassy Occupation Incident. In the power vacuum left by the downsizing G.S.O., the S.S.S. has become the Senko colony cluster's most powerful military force. It's sometimes referred to as 'The Army' by civilians, as the G.S.O. was before it. Some people don't even recognize the difference between the two. For those who do know the difference, the Triple-S is noticably more strict than the G.S.O. was. Laws are enforced more readily, and violence is a more common solution while the G.S.O. was content to apply fees to everything. The S.S.S. is also quick to crack down on terrorism, and is quick to apply this brand to anyone who opposes the Aria Corporation's position as corporate leader within the Senko colony cluster. The most well known squadron within the S.S.S. is the 3rd Squad, commanded by Mika Mikli. Rounders See: Rounder Notable Personnel ... in the S.S.S. Mika Mikli ''(Male, 19, born March 16th) '' His parents died in the Embassy Occupation Incident six years ago. He was then taken in by relatives and enrolled in officer school as a scholarship student. He graduated at the head of his class and proceeded to join S.S.S.. He is currently the new squad leader for Triple-S's 3rd Squad. He's not very aggressive by nature, and still feels uneasy with his title of Squad Leader. However, he has long desired to learn the truth of his parents' death, and isn't above taking action that would otherwise be unusual for him in order to learn more. Fabian the Fastman ''(Male, 19, born September 30) '' His real name is Fabian Fatman. Born to the Fatman family, famous for their enormous wealth, he disliked the name and chose to call himself Fastman. He has been classmates with Mika since their student days, and managed to join the elite course S.S.S. together with him. Feels a strong sense of competitiveness towards Mika, and dislikes how they have been compared since they were students. Fabian is an accomplished Rounder Racer, with a competitive spirit. Despite being compared to Mika, he considers him one of his most valuable friends. Lili Levinas ''(Female, 16, born November 10) '' A young girl who was given over to a military research facility by her entrepreneur father. She accepted it as doing it for the sake of the Levinas Family. Her natural abilities were then experimentally augmented, and she was assigned to Mika's S.S.S. squad. Her name Lili is actually a pet name from when she was a child. Her real name is Feltelen Levinas. Lili is a very quiet and unassuming girl, filled with self doubt and hesitation. Her augmented ability is something she's still growing accustomed to, and she's very uncomfortable with it. Anechka Alferov ''(Female, 20, born May 4) '' Works as the squad operator for Mika's squad in the Aria Federation's S.S.S.. She is also Mika's girlfriend, and has her hands full taking care of him. Her fashion sense is uncommon, to say the least. ... in the G.S.O. Sakurako Sanjo ''(Female, 26, born Feburary 1) '' The leader of G.S.O.'s Rounder Squad (Peace Brigade), 4th Security Squadron. Culian and Changpo's superior. Feared for what appears to be a cold, almost heartless tact, she seems to have lost a lot of her fire following the Embassy Occupation Incident. She still, however, has a reputation as a fierce woman and a peerless commander. Attacking her subordinates is a gauranteed way to incite her wrath, though Sakurako is almost never seen expressing anger. She's highly skilled in remaining focused and calm under pressure. Changpo Baek ''(Female, 16, born June 8) '' A rounder pilot for G.S.O.'s 4th Security Unit. Admitted to G.S.O. upon recognition of her prodigy-like piloting skills. However, her competitive spirit has backfired and earned her the reputation as a troublemaker, eventually landing her under Sakurako's command. After becoming Sakurako's subordinate, she seems to be causing less trouble. She is growing day by day as both a police officer and as a person. Cuilan ''(Male. Details of birth are unknown, but he is currently registered as being 16.) '' A member of the G.S.O.'s Rounder team. Changpo's colleague and unofficial apprentice. He is actually an android created by a Goddiver research group, and was rescued by Sakurako from the harsh frontier after a piracy incident. Currently working at G.S.O. under Sakurako in something resembling a parent and child relationship. His puppy dog-like appearance prompts Changpo to treat him like a toy, and he has become the de-facto mascot for Sakurako's team. Sakurako made sure to register him as being old enough to work at G.S.O. when she reported him to the authorities, as 15 is now considered the legal age of adulthood ... with no affiliations Karel Werfel ''(Male, 25, born August 27) '' In charge of education for Lucino Narukami, the successor to the powerful Narukami Family that controls Aria Corporation. Currently, Karel has disappeared and seems to have taken Lucino with him. A former Goddiver Security Organization special forces member, he used to be in the same squad as Sakurako. His codename at the time was "Brave". Ernula ''(Personal data: Nonexistant) '' A female android created by OPERA using illegal technology. Acts in a group instead of individually, so other identical "Ernulas" also exist. Her true mission is to eliminate anything that poses a threat to her Master, but perhaps as the result of her creator's personality or her advanced A.I., she became interested in the outside world and ended up possessing a unique sensability. It is said that she especially loves rabbits. Ernula is one of the most wanted fugitives in the Senko colony cluster. Her list of crimes includes destruction of corporate property, assassination of Goddiver and Aria personnel, and theft of a Hi-Rounder. She is also charged with the crime of existing - due to the illegal technology used to build her - and with aiding a fugitive - the criminal mastermind she refers to only as "Master". Unofficially, Ernula is also wanted for venturing beyond the borders of Senko and operating freely within the Earth Sphere without authorization from the Triple-S. She is to be destroyed on sight - A task that is proving ... difficult, given the way she was built. Ansel Mordred ''(Male, 35, born March 2) '' A former military man for the Goddiver Security Organization, he once lead a team of Special Forces Rounders. Karel and Sakurako used to work under him. He was later contracted into OPERA to lend his expertise to the design project for a new Rounder and android Rounder pilot. Ansel had a direct hand in designing Ernula, as well as the ''Castrato ''and its Shell, ''Curtain Call. He was called back into action during the Embassy Occupation Incident six years ago, but is presumed to have died in the explosion along with his squad and many other victims already trapped inside. Luchino Narukami ''(Male, 14, born December 29) '' One of the successors to the powerful Narukami Family that controls the Aria Corporation. Luchino expresses concern over the apparent power lust displayed by his father. At his own request, Karel has been teaching him the way of bushido, as well as instructing him in how to handle Hi-Rounders. He is not capable of handling one on his own, however. When Karel disappeared, Luchino did as well. It's presumed they left together, though in reality Karel left to look for the young man without telling anyone. Category:Series Category:Wartech: Senko no Ronde